The present invention is directed to a non-liquid bath for children that simulates a hydrotherapy pool and in particular to a plurality of upholstered panels that define a free-standing enclosure containing a plurality of flexible, crushable and shape-retentive balls that are of a pre-determined size or sizes. The pre-determined size of the balls is such that they are sufficiently large to prevent a child from swallowing the balls and yet are of a small enough diameter to optimize a child's ability to grasp the balls.
Heretofore, swimming/hydrotherapy pools have been used in the treatment of severely disabled children for the purpose of relaxing the child while at the same time stimulating the disabled child's movement and balance. Such disabilities as cerebral palsy, congenital abnormalities, multi-handicaps, traumatic injuries, muscular dystrophy, mental retardation and other various neuromuscular and musculoskeletal disorders are often treated in hydrotherapy pools because of the sensory benefits that immersion in water provides. For example, in addition to visual and tactile feedback, the buoyancy of the water provides a support and reduces the pressure on the body while stimulating the mobility of a child suffering from the above-mentioned disorders. Nevertheless, while the therapeutic benefits provided by a hydrotherapy pool are well known, the danger to the child of drowning without supervisory intervention is apparent. A further problem associated with swimming, or hydrotherapy pools, are their size, weight and the difficulty of insuring a leakproof enclosure in a small area. Accordingly, a simulated hydrotherapy bath that eliminates the use of water is particularly suitable for small indoor enclosures and that provides the benefits heretofor obtainable in a swimming and/or hydrotherapy pool is desired.